The Gift
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Lily has a very special gift for James...if only he can figure out what's going on and what it is.


**The Gift**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Lily has a very special gift for James...if only he can figure out what's going on and what it is.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

**A/N: (**Okay, I normally hate the AN's at the beginning of a fic (they just feel so awkward), and normally I skip over them, but I wanted to make sure you read the usual AN at the bottom of the story. There is some news about '_Wish Granted_', '_Invisible_', and a new poll. So...thanks. On with the story.**)**

* * *

"James? Is that you?" I was shrugging off my cloak when my wife's beautiful floated down the hall to greet me.

"Hey, Lily flower. Yeah, it's me." I kicked off my shoes and made my way down the hall into the living room, where Lily sat curled up on the couch. She had obviously been reading a book before I had disturbed her.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until late." she made room for me as I came and sat down next to her pulling her closer to me as I did so.

"I told them you weren't feeling to well and they let me come home early." I murmured as I buried my nose into her sweet smelling hair.

"James-" Lily sighed. I knew she'd be annoyed that I had left work early to take care of her. I had offered to just owl in sick from the beginning, but she had told me that I was needed in the office and that she could take care of herself, "-I told you, I'd be fine until you got home."

"I know."

Lily sighed exasperatedly once more as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "Well, I guess, if you're not going back to the office, than I can give you your gift early." That broke me out of my zen-like state for sure.

I felt my eyes go wider. Gift? What was today? It's not our anniversary, we were married in Early March and it was mid-December. It wasn't my birthday, I knew that. It obviously wasn't Lily's birthday, otherwise she wouldn't be giving me something. And everybody knew it wasn't Christmas. Merlin, what did I miss?

Lily and I had agreed only to give gifts to each other on special days since we were just starting out. Of course with the fortune I had inherited, I hadn't bothered with keeping this deal very often. Lily chastised me when I brought home stuff for her, not that she wasn't grateful (she always did show her appreciation in a very _fantastic _way), but she had stuck mostly to the deal as well. She had never gotten me anything worth declaring it as a gift.

Obviously today was an important day, but what was it?

"I have a gift for you to." I told her trying to sound nonchalant as if I was totally not freaking out right now trying to figure out what was so important about today.

"Really?" she asked sounding mildly surprised.

I nodded, "Of course. It's upstairs. I'll go get it. Be right back." And with that I pressed a light kiss to her temple and then headed out of the living room and up the stairs to the spare room. Thank Merlin I already had a gift I was planning on giving her Friday night.

Striding into the neatly done spare bedroom, I made my way to the side table, where I was currently hiding the mermaid pearl necklace. After carefully pulling the deep green velvety box from its hiding place behind the side table, I made my way to Lily and I's room where I glanced at the calendar in hopes of finding out a clue as to what was so special about today. Sadly, no clues were revealed. I wasn't able to even find the tiniest sliver of a hint as to what was going on.

"James? You coming?" Lily's voice drifted up to me from downstairs.

"Yeah." I called back as I shook my head and put tried not to look too guilty of being absolutely clueless as to what today was.

I hid the box behind my back as I came down the stairs and settled myself back on the couch looking at my wife, who was looking at me with an expression that was a mix between excitement and confusion. She to held something behind her back as she looked at me.

"Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?" I asked. We were at a Mexican standoff now. I was tempted to let her go first so I could at least know what we were celebrating today, but at the same point in time I didn't want Lily to know I forgot and still didn't know what was so important about today.

"You go." she told me with a small smirk. I tried to keep a straight face. Did she know?

"Alright." I told her as I pulled the velvet box out from behind my back and handed it to her. Lily pulled her hands out from behind her back, obviously leaving her gift for me behind her back to take the box.

"Remember when we first started dating and we were sitting by the lake?" I asked as she held the box in her hands. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"And we were leaned up against that pine tree together and we had our first kiss?"

"And then that mermaid splashed us with water." Lily chuckled. I felt myself chuckle as well.

"Yeah. Well this reminded me of that and I thought it would very beautiful on my wife's beautiful neck." Lily rolled her eyes teasingly and flipped the box open to reveal the strand of cream colored pearls with a bright emerald green gem, a mermaid pearl, right in the center.

"Oh, James," she gasped as she looked up at me, "It's beautiful, but you didn't have-"

"I wanted to." I told her before I silenced her with a soft kiss to the lips.

When we broke away, I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I think it's time for you to open your gift James." Lily whispered to me after a moment of us just sitting there, staring into each others eyes, "Here you go." she reached behind her and pulled a box that was slightly smaller than the size of a muggle postcard, before she placed it in my hands. But, I didn't open it right away. I was to busy looking into the beautiful green orbs of my wife's eyes; the ones that had haunted my dreams for years.

"Come on, open it." she told me as she smiled wider. Pulling away slightly, I pulled the top off the box as I still gazed into Lily's eyes for a second.

And then I looked down to find a small piece of blank parchment inside.

"Parchment?" I asked trying to sound excited.

Lily rolled her eyes at me and chuckled as she smacked me lightly on the arm, "Take it out of the box." she prompted. I sighed and pulled the parchment from the box. It was still blank on the side facing me, but then I realized that there was something on the otherside. Slowly I flipped the piece of parchment over and gazed at it.

A picture of black and gray blobs littered the paper along with barely ledgable white letters on the side of the picture. I continued to look at it wondering what was so great about the picture.

"So?" Lily asked expectantly. I looked up at her. Her green eyes, that moments before I had been staring into, were filled with joy.

"So?" I had no idea what she wanted me to say. _"Thanks.", "I really needed one of these. My old one got destroyed in the wash.", "I've always wanted to get one of these."_. None of those seemed to be the right answer.

Lily just sat there chewing on the bottom of her lip lightly, "What do you think?"

"Um. I think its..._cool_?" I asked trying to find the answer that she was looking for.

Lily gave a small smile, "Do you know what that is, James?"

"Yeah." I lied, "It's a..." I trailed off as I waved the small piece of parchment around, "It's a piece of..._pocket sized artwork_?" I tried to sound as dignified as I said this, because even to me that sounded absolutely ridiculous.

Lily obviously thought so too because she busted out laughing. When she had was able to get control over her howling laughter she said, "James, that's a sonogram."

"A what?"

"A sonogram." Lily explained at my puzzled remark, "It's taken by a muggle machiene that can take pictures of inside your body." I still looked at Lily confused.

"And why did you have this gram-thingy done? And why didn't you take me with you?" I asked.

Lily's eyes twinkled, "I didn't want to get your hopes up to early. The spell said positive, but I wanted to make sure by muggle means, just in case. I know its something that you have been wanting for a while and I didn't want you to get to upset if it turned out that I wasn't-" Lily trailed off as she looked at me with mischievous eyes.

"Turned out that what?" I asked worry starting to set in now. Was Lily sick? Was she hurt? Why she thought I wanted those things were beyond me, but if there was something wrong with Lily, I surely wouldn't be happy.

"James, we're gonna have a baby." Lily told me happily, "I'm pregnant."

My eyes went wide once more and my mouth dropped open slightly as I registered what Lily had just uttered. Lily was pregnant. Lily was _pregnant_. _We_ are gonna have a _baby_. I was gonna be a _dad_! I stared at Lily in shock for a minute.

"James?" I just stared at my wife as if I was seeing her for the first time ever, "Jamie, baby, what do you think?" Lily was starting to look a little worried at my lack of response. And then joy, pure joy, replaced the shock and filled me to the brim.

"Seriously? No joke?" I asked as I cupped the sides of her cheeks; a huge dopey smile contracted onto my face.

"Seriously." Lily confirmed, but that was all she was able to say before I crashed my lips to hers kissed her with overwhelming passion. I am gonna be a dad. Lily is going to be a mom. She is carrying our child. Holy crap we are gonna be parents.

"God, I love you." I said breathlessly as we parted for air. Lily was breathing heavy.

"So you're happy?"

"Of course. Of course, Lily flower, I'm happy." I told her as looked into her eyes, "I want to jump up and down with joy and shout to the whole world about it."

"Please don't. I wanna keep this just between us for a little." Lily told me. I nodded in agreement.

"A baby. A baby Lily. Lily, we're gonna have a baby."

"Yes, James, we are." Lily told me as she pushed me down so we were curled up on the couch together, "And their going to be all ours."

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Sorry about the opening AN. Like I said before, I hate opening AN's. How the hell are you suppose to end those things without it being awkward? Anyways, I also really hate long AN's as well, and normally I keep them semi-short, but here I am with a long (like 814 _freaking_ words long) AN. So...sorry again.

I have been pretty down these past few weeks. I have even listened to both the old 'Hi my name is Peggy' Discovery Card commercials on youtube and the Oreo theme song, 'Wonderfilled' while eating waffles and I still feel horrid. And we all know that you can feel sad while doing any of those three things (especially while eating waffles with chocolate syrup, whip cream, chocolate chips, and maraschino cherries). My creativity is still at an all time low. I'm busy preparing for the five finals I have in only a couple weeks. And I just seem to just be down in general. Part of it I know is my ADD meds that I'm on. One of the side affects is depression, but I have to tough it out until the end of the school year before my neurologist takes me off of them for the summer to see if it helps get rid of the depression side affect when I have to start taking it again when school starts back up again after summer. I don't see how that'll help, but I'm also not the one with the degree in Neurology.

In other news, I _**PROMISE**_ I am working on '_Wish Granted_' and '_Invisible_', I have written Chapter five for '_Wish Granted_', about 5 million times and all of the drafts were scraped. I have a basic idea of what is going to happen, but translating them into an actual believable and relatively well written chapter is proving to be a challenge for Chapter Five of '_Wish Granted_', as well as Chapter Three (and possibly the last chapter) of '_Invisible_'. So, please, those of you who read either or both of those fics, please be patient with me. I am working on them and I will try to write and post them as quick as I can. I think you'd all rather wait than get a really really crappy story. At least I would. Trust me, I feel for ya, I'm waiting on multiple fics for next chapter to be posted and I am about an inch away from begging the authors to hurry up. So, I get it. I understand how you are all feeling.

I'm also kinda disappointed that my past two one-shots '_It's All My Fault_' and '_Both Lived, But Neither Survived_' didn't get any favorites or reviews, though. I mean, I know they aren't great, but...okay they aren't the best, but I would have just liked one review. It makes me feel like a true author and not just some moron who has nothing better to do than sit in her bedroom (when she is not doing homework or pretending that she actually has a social life), feel depressed, and write crappy one-shots that only get about a 0.001% (if that) of the population of the city she lives in in views, when she could be doing something productive (such as actually working on her actual novel that she has been in the middle of writing for 3 years or catching up on the five books she is behind on in her goal to read 75 books (not including books for school) in a year.). So, please, read my past two one-shots and tell me something, even if it is only a one word review. You're reviews might make me feel a little bit better.

But, because I just feel so crappy and depressed right now, I wanted to write something more funny. Not as funny as some of the other one-shots I've written, but I thought it did have some humor to it. Then again, I am also feeling pretty flat and bad about everything right now. Other than that..._**IT'S MY 30**__**th**__** ONE-SHOT!**_ Finally something good has happened.

Thank you to those who voted on the couple for this one-shot. Even if only 4 people including myself voted. Anyways, to those who voted...thank you. I'll be putting up another poll for my 50th one-shot, so go on a head and vote for the couple and genre of the 50th one-shot in the poll that I will be putting up on my profile page.

So, thank you for reading my one-shot(s). Thank you for following me if you follow me. Thank you making me one of your favorite authors. You all have no idea how much this means to me! Really! I would've given up on all this a long time ago without you. Help me keep going my friends; review, vote, favorite, follow. I need your support. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
